Clarity
by ModernBanana
Summary: After 7 years of being dead and 10 years of peace with his family, the marriage between Chi-Chi and Son Goku comes to an end. Goku soon discovers the reason his marriage with Chi-Chi could not work out, and new love affairs blossom. Eventual Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own DB/Z/GT in anyway shape or form. Sadly, just amongst the many who wished they did.

* * *

My musings were cut short at the sound of rapidly crunching grass behind me. With each of her hasty steps I could feel my mood growing darker, urging me to either leave right now, or attack as i've contemplated doing so for months now.

"Goku! What the hell are you doing on the roof—_the roof_!—for God's sake? If you have time to lie around like a useless pile of trash, then you also have time to get rid of it. I can't believe I have to do everything in this home, bringing home fish doesn't exactly cut it anymore Goku!" ranted my ever loving wife, panting from the effort she placed into making sure I finally heard her this time.

Sighing I pick myself up and use my ki to levitate down to her. "Look Chi-Chi, I'm sorry for missing out on the house work, i'm not purposely leaving it for you to take care of, I just need time outdoors to clear my head. You don't have to be so rude." I say as I start walking back home.

Following me she splutters, "_You _need time? Oh the world's savior who's been home for the past 10 years doing nothing but goofing off with Goten, Pan and God knows who else, needs time. Not his wife of nearly thirty years whose done everything she can to provide for her husband and two kids, oh no, it's you who needs the break."

Gritting my teeth with every word that makes itself past Chi-Chi's lips I abruptly turn around and glare down at her. "Tell me, _exactly_, what it is you want from me Chi-Chi. I know it's not the housework, but you've seemed to have forgotten that. I worked my ass off trying to make sure life for you and the boys would be comfortable after I was gone those seven years, I got jobs, but they weren't good enough. I did house work but it was never good enough, I even caught you a couple of times awake after everyone had gone to bed re-cleaning everything I already had done earlier that day." Pausing I look awake before inhaling in some much needed air. Looking back at my wife she stares at me as though I've committed some type of atrocity. "Don't look at me like that Chi-Chi, you of all people know it's true. Nothing I ever do is good enough in your eyes. I've come to believe I'm just not good enough for you."

Startled by my last claim she frowns, her cheeks turning a pale shade of red as her fists tighten and her eyes focus on mine. Her voice is angry as she replies, "If you know you aren't good enough for me, then why haven't you done anything to change it? For the past four years you've been spending all your time outside, not even being able to use Goten as an excuse seeing as he comes home before you do, and _he_ actually has a future for himself! So what the _fuck_ are you doing out there all those hours? You don't bring home any money, you don't do anything for the house, and you don't spend time with your family— no! do not interrupt me. Sure, you spend time with all of us one–on-one, but never as a family any more. Not even your so-called friends! After Bra was born and we went to congratulate Bulma and Vegeta, nobody ever sees you! When I told Bulma about me hardly seeing you she went as far as to get Vegeta to ask Dende what the hell you do during your days but the he refused! No one can sense your energy until you're here at home, otherwise it's just like the seven years you were gone. I end up catching myself thinking 'What was the point of Goku even coming back?'" Tears start forming in her eyes before they eventually make their way down her cheeks. "Do you know what a disappointment this marriage has been Goku? We met when we were just twelve years old, but I knew at that moment that you would be the one for me. I honestly think I fell in love with you right then. That could be the only explanation as to why I trained so hard for six years before facing off against you in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Then when you proposed to me, I didn't think I'd ever be as happy as I was in that moment. There was an entire arena full of people cheering for us, but all I saw and heard was you, I knew you had been my world for the past six years, and that moment re-enforced that belief." By this time she started crying full-heartedly, gasps taking over her speech.

I ignored the first part of her statement, not wanting to start another of our usual arguments."Chi-Chi… I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I'd be. I didn't even know what the word marriage meant let alone what goes into having a _good _one. You say you loved me from the moment you met me, but I think that's what has made things so hard on you."

At this her face grew confused, her large dark brown eyes glistening from her tears. "What?"

Looking away I take a few seconds to choose the way I'll phrase my words, noticing that the wind was growing colder and the sky darker. "Chi-Chi, you loved me that instant because of who you thought I was. I was just a kid who helped you and your father out as I was only able to. You took a "proposal" on my part at the age of twelve as a sign of my undying love for you and sought me out after preparing yourself to be my wife for six years. Now be honest, was I what you'd imagined I'd be like all that time?"

Drying her tears she gave a soft smile, one that looked beautiful on her face, as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Not even close. You were so naïve and didn't understand anything I wanted you to. You were so fascinated by nature and never wanted to go into the city with me, unless it was to go to some buffet we'd get kicked out of 'cause of your bottomless pit. You've always had all these muscles, yet here I was doing all the work for both of us. I didn't mind though, since I thought that's what being a good wife was. Same with teaching you what you didn't know, it felt nice being able to be there for you."

Giving her a smile of my own I move in closer, placing my arms around her small shoulders. "I always appreciated that about you. You never had too much time for me, it made me love you." Slowly removing my arms from her I look down into her eyes. "But… it didn't make me love you the same way you've loved me Chi-Chi."

Her eyes widen before she gasps and backs away from me, "Wait… what? What did you just say to me?"

Feeling my nerves fray I take a large inhale of breath before stating, "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized until the past couple of years that I'd always loved you the same way as I do Gohan and Goten. I didn't understand that there were different types of loves until I spent time in Otherworld amongst the other souls. I… I thought I knew what it was, but I didn't."

Shaking her head back and forth, the tears that were previously scrubbed from her eyes return. "How do you know that? How!? How can you say something like that, without so much as a care? How… how can you just continue to break my heart? "

Her words shook me. As much as what I was saying was the truth, I couldn't doubt that despite the turmoil our marriage had been though the past couple of years, she truly was in love with me. I didn't want to hurt her unnecessarily, but remembering that same turmoil, knowing no matter what I did that our marriage didn't get better and feeling myself growing resentful... I knew I had to go on.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi." Gulping the lump that suddenly formed in my throat I forced the words out slowly, "After being around so many people in love both in Otherworld and even here back home, like with Gohan and Videl or 18 and Krillin those times we saw them… I understood that what I felt for you wasn't romantic."

Sniffling as she wiped her nose she searched my face. "How… how do you _know_ though? How do you know what you felt for me wasn't romantic. You've never been with anyone else, so what do you have to compare it to? I used to wonder whether you loved me the way I love you, but once I saw Vegeta and Bulma get together, I thought I'd hit the jackpot. I mean between the two of you, I've always said he's the more reliable husband, but you're the sweet one… at least you used to be. Up until Vegeta I never really had anyone else to compare you to, before we found out you were a saiyan, we lived too far from anyone else to really see any working or failing relationships, and then out of all our friends, we were the only married ones. But then, when I saw how Bulma and Vegeta got along, I figured I shouldn't wonder anymore and be happy with what I have."

Funny, she hated, and I mean _hated_ it when I started sparring with him a few years back, because I'd make a whole day out of it and sometimes brouhght the kids along. We fought so much over it I eventually had to stop, which I knew I'd instantly regret, but I only saw Vegeta once a week for those spars while I had to actually live with Chi-Chi. After that I started trying to take her out instead but she never wanted to, except to go to Bulma's or Roshi's. If she saw Vegeta there she would glare at him and then at me, as if we were doing everything in the world possible to turn her life upside down. She couldn't stand him. So for her to compare me to Vegeta as a form of reassuring herself of my love for her is completely ironic."Look Chi-Chi, you wondered for a reason and that was your heart telling you you weren't happy. I can't really be compared to anyone, nobody should. I have a brain injury making me forget the way I'm "supposed" to be, so I don't act like the other saiyans I've met. I only knew one person till I was 12 and that was my Grandpa Gohan, who happened to be killed by me, which I didn't find out about till years later. I grew up alone Chi-Chi. I see the world differently. I still don't even understand humans. I don't know how to become attached like you guys. I love you, but I don't feel like I need you in my life to be happy, and I'm not saying that to be harsh, it's the truth. I… don't fit in with the lifestyle you want. You need someone who can and wants to give you all you want and more. You deserve it."

"Just shut up with all the 'dont's' already! We can still work this out! If I deserve it than you should be the one to give it to me! I love you, _you _Goku! No one else! I never have!" she yelled as she ran up to me, eventually fisting her hands in my gi top and forcing my tossing down to have me meet her at eye level. I gradually bring my hands up to her hips and rub my thumbs against the fabric of her dress. "I know you love me Chi-Chi, but that doesn't make this relationship alright. It's not fair to either of us. I can't force myself to feel something I haven't in thirty years, I just can't and I'm honestly sorry for that. And you... you can't continue to wait for it to happen." I lean in and brush my lips against her forehead as she closes her eyes.

Moments pass before I finally hear, "It's just not fair Goku. I feel as though I've been in this relationship alone. Listening to you say you never even felt anything remotely close to what I feel for you is just rubbing salt on my wounds."I eventually feel her warm tears through my top as she crushes herself to me, her hold tight. "Tell me then… is this the end? Is our marriage over Goku?" she asks as her frame starts to shake.

"I… yes." I whisper as I try to run my hands up her back, in an effort to offer us both some comfort in what feels like a surreal event just took place. She pushes against me however, forcing me to back away and look at her broken expression.

As she backs away I notice that it is more difficult to make out the tears running down her face, night will be here soon, we'd been talking longer than I'd realized. Her scream startles me.

"Then go! _Go_! If you're going to leave me, then leave for good! It won't make a difference since you're never here anyway! Leave me and my family alone! Don't you dare come back Goku!" With that she pushes past me and runs back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own DB/Z/GT. Sadly, just amongst those who wishes she did.

* * *

The light of the bright morning sun was what woke me up the next morning, but it was a sharp pain in the side of my torso that caused me to get up. Looking back on it, deciding to fall asleep on my old bed back at grandpa Gohans house wasn't a good idea. I noticed now what I failed to see last night, that was that grandpa's house is in terrible condition. The bed itself is no more than a flattened mattress that seems to have been torn apart by the animals surrounding the forest. Upon closer inspection I realize that there is a small piece of wood sticking out of the mattress, which is what probably lead to the pain in my side. I try to ignore it as I pull my arms as far up above my head as I can in a stretch to get the groggy feeling out of my body.

Walking out of the small house I notice that the air is _much_ fresher outside, I don't think I'll be returning to this place. Besides, as much as I liked living around here all those years ago as a kid, right now the memories of it are just painful.

I guess you can say I sort of regret the way things ended up between Chi-Chi and I last night. Don't get me wrong, my feelings towards her or our marriage haven't changed, but I never wanted her to run from me the way she did, as if I was some sort of monster. Maybe that's what I am to her now, if by what she says is true and that I'd broken her heart; I've turned into one of the worst people she's ever encountered.

After she went back home I was at a loss for what to do. I couldn't imagine turning to anyone at this time considering Chi-Chi was the one that seemed to be the one who'd lost the most, and not to mention the fact that I'd been gradually pushing all of my friends away by not talking or hanging out with them anymore. I ended up flying around before coming across grandpa's house, where I went inside to reminisce about what life was like before I met any of the people I know now. I guess I fell asleep sometime after that.

I'm not sure what Chi-Chi is feeling now, but I intend to go talk to her soon. Out of everything that stands out to me from our conversation last night, her request for me to leave her and _her_ family alone has to be the most significant. I'd known she's been upset for a long time at not spending the type of quality time she wanted, but it didn't mean she could refute me as being a part of them.

My stomach grumbling distracts me from my thoughts. Despite Chi-Chi's recent hatred for my fishing, it has always been one of my favorite pastimes, so I decide to partake in it.

As I set up the fish over a fire I just made, I sense a familiar power level coming by. I suddenly realize that since waking up I'd been keeping my own ki at a range high enough to be detectable by anyone needing to find me, which is what I assume Piccolo did. I usually keep my ki pretty low, where I go to people if I need them, trying to keep them from coming over to Mount Paozu and avoid the awkwardness with me and Ch-Chi.

Pulling on the yellow gi pants I'd taken off to go swimming, I look up in time to see Piccolo land before me as I tie on my belt. "Goku," He greets. "Long time no see."

Giving him a half smile I return the greeting, "Piccolo. It's nice to see you."

Frowning he looks into my eyes before rolling his. "Is it? I'd thought you'd dread it seeing as how you've been avoiding everyone."

This time I roll my eyes while I poke the fish and check on its progress with a tree branch I'd found. "You say that as though _you_ spend so much time with them."

I can feel him coming closer as he says, "More so than you, yes. Which is ironic considering they're _your_ friends, hm?"

I'm surprised by my irritation to his comment. Turning around I glare at him. "Listen Piccolo, is there something you wanted here? I got enough shit from Chi-Chi for not hanging out with any of you anymore, so right now you're just wasting your time bringing any of that up."

"Actually, I'm here about Chi-Chi herself." He holds one of his hands up as he sees I'm about to interrupt him. "Now I'm not one to get into any marital disputes, but when you get Gohan asking me if I can find you due to Chi-Chi barging into his house in the middle of the night, drunk out of her mind threatening to just 'end it all', I think it's about time I made some exceptions."

My jaw drops open as I struggle to make sense out of what Piccolo has just told me. "W-what? She wants to _what_?"

Exhaling through his nose Piccolo gives me an angry stare. "Yeah. Exactly, what I thought. So I go over there with Dende who's able to sober her up, and soon enough you have the whole motley crew show up because apparently your wife likes to drunk dial. She'd been telling everyone that you want to divorce her after cruelly telling her you'd never loved her or your family. There were packed suitcases strewn all over the living room with what appeared to be your things. After Dende got her head cleared up again, she starts crying hysterically, repeating what she'd said while drunk. Gohan and Goten didn't know what to believe, so to not leave her by herself they ask some of your friends to help search for you. Needless to say, no one has been successful until now."

I notice that I'd dropped my ki the second I sensed Piccolo, as he had done to his own as well. "Piccolo, this… this is all wrong." I shake my head as I grab my hair exasperatedly. "Chi-Chi and I got into a short argument yesterday which ended up with me telling her that I wasn't in love with her, that I found that out after going to Otherworld and living with many of the people there and then coming back home and seeing some of the relationships here." I look away as I remember my conversation with her. "I basically told her it wasn't fair to either one of us to keep pretending. I couldn't force the feelings she wanted me to feel and she has been unhappy with who I am for so long now. I told her it was best if we ended our marriage and she found someone she deserves… I never once said I didn't love my family Piccolo. They're the most important part of my life."

Piccolo's look softened as he observed me. "I know that. So do Gohan and Goten, they tell me you spend most of your time with them, Pan and Videl when you're not out training, or out helping people from Chazke Village. They were worried for their mom though… They've expressed concern a few times prior to this that the marriage between you and Chi-Chi isn't holding up."

"They have? They've never spoken to me about it, and I thought we spoke about everything." Its true. Gohan, Goten and I see each other on a daily basis after Gohan gets off work. We tell each other everything that's going on in our day and just relax, a habit we'd made since the first couple of weeks after the fight with Buu. Chi-Chi used to be a regular presence when we had these talks, but she'd stopped around the same time I stopped coming to see the rest of the gang with her.

"Well, I'm guessing they didn't want to start a problem that you and Chi-Chi weren't even aware of by shedding light on it. Anyway, you should go talk to her. I can tell everyone has already gone back home except for Bulma, Vegeta, their kids and the rest of your family. It wouldn't be fair to leave them like this after they worried so much for you and Chi-Chi."

I nodded my head at his suggestion, knowing that despite my recent opposition to seeing everyone, I couldn't leave them hanging if they'd been there for me so many times. "Alright, lets go." Putting out the fire I'd made for the fish, Piccolo and I fly back to my home as I put my blue gi top on.

_Meanwhile at the Son residence_

Throwing her head back against the two person couch, Bulma rubs her palms over her face. '_I'm going to look terrible for the next few days from breaking night. Ugh where in the hell is Goku!?' _As her mood worsens and her thoughts get darker, Bulma's frown gets deeper and deeper.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! Vegeta!" Said saiyan blinks an eye open at the sound of his name being yelled after leaning against the wall to the front door with his arms crossed.

"What do you want woman?" he growls out. '_I'm tired of both her and that Chi-Chi woman's incessant whining. So the clown left, it's not like it's the first time. His brats don't even look worried, so why the hell did she go and make a big deal about it? Dragging every God-damned being known to mankind into her bullshit, and Bulma just had to make sure I came along for the ride. Feh.'_

Knowing that Vegeta was likely cursing her with his thoughts she got up from the couch and made her way over to him, invading his personal space by pointing a finger in his face. "I don't want to hear anything else from you except confirmation on whether you've located Goku's energy or not. We're all tired here and want to go home, but Chi-Chi is a friend of ours and needs our help just this once, so don't go looking at me that way you jerk!" Her blue eyes harden with anger at her husband's upturn of his head as he looks away. "Don't you dare Vegeta! I am your wife and deserve more respect than that! If you're just going to stand around doing nothing than just take Bra and go home! Before you go at least tell me if you were able to locate Goku!" She yells in frustration.

Vegeta's eyes widen as his head turns and looks to the front door, "Actually, he and the Namek are on what appears to be their way here."

Jolting back at the unexpected news, Bulma asks him to repeat what he'd said. Goten answers in his place instead. "Hey, yeah you're right Vegeta!" Excited, Goten calls over his brother to let him know of their father's reappearance.

"Finally, I wonder how far Piccolo had to search for," wonders Gohan as he makes himself to the front door, opening it to be able to watch for his father and mentors landing. "I hope he and mom can tell us what's going on."

They don't have to wait long as Piccolo, then Goku land a few feet away from the house. Piccolo moves forward to stand next to the front door, allowing Goku entrance first. Goku moves in and looks around to see his sons, Vegeta, and Bulma standing around staring at him, different expressions on their faces. While Goten and Gohan looked relieved, Bulma looked frustrated as Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Just as Bulma yelled out "Where have you been!?" a "What the hell are you doing here!?" could be heard in the background.

For his part, Goku could only let out a meek, "Hey, guys…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DB/Z/GT.

Watching mom stare down at dad without any attempt to cover neither the anger she's feeling nor what appears to be the slight disgust on her face is a moment I doubt I'll ever forget. In the past, whenever we came back home after sneaking off for a camping trip, to visit old friends or fight some bad guys, our returns would always be welcomed by her yelling, scolding us for running off without her knowledge or permission. But the yells would always be followed by both tears of relief and hugs from those surprisingly strong arms of hers. This time however, the look on her face is close to the open hatred she displayed for Piccolo when he first came to check up on me after the fight with Freeza on Namek, at which point we hadn't been aware of whether dad was alive or not. I still remember the day like it was yesterday. I was supposed to have been making up for all the studying I'd missed while on the ship with Bulma and Krillin, but instead I ended up chatting with Piccolo after I had sensed him near my window. Mom had suddenly opened the door, one hand on the door handle, the other carrying a tray with some snacks she'd prepared for me, all of which she happened to drop as soon as she saw Piccolo behind me.

"G-Gohan, what… what is that _THING_, doing here?!" she'd asked, her breath coming out in harsh pants as though she'd ran a few miles, eyes fixated on Piccolo while her hands balled into fists as she took a few steps closer to me.

Gulping, I struggled to answer her. At that point in my life, I'd never seen my mother so angry, and to be honest, seeing on expression I'd only attributed with villains was frightening to say the least. "Gohan, answer me! What is it doing here?!" Her yelling startled me as she was suddenly right before me, hugging me to her chest and quickly backing away from the window Piccolo hadn't moved from. She'd pushed me away at arm's length while holding on to my shoulders, making sure I stare right into her eyes. "Gohan, please, you have to let me know, sweet heart. Is it trying to hurt you?"

That certainly brought me out of my stupor. "What? Mom, no way! Piccolo would never hurt me! He's here asking about—"

"Never hurt you? Gohan that _freak_," oh she definitely wanted to make it clear she thought of him about as well as she took to seeing flies hovering over shit, turning to glare at Piccolo as she'd spat out the word, "not only kidnapped you, it abandoned you for six months straight in the wild, all for the purpose of having you fight people that it was aware of being even stronger than both your father and itself! You were a four year old child!"

Her voice grew harder with each word, growling the end of the sentence and causing me to twist myself out of her hold and rush over to Piccolo.

"Gohan wha—"

"No mom! Piccolo is the reason I even survived back then! He saved me from being killed by those bad guys, and he saved me on Namek too! If it wasn't for Piccolo I wouldn't be alive today!" I practically screamed at her. If there is one person I'd known that early on in my life that I could trust without any doubts alongside my father, it was Piccolo. They had both risked and given up their lives to protect me, and to this day I'm in awe that Piccolo was and is continuously willing to do so, after just getting to know me for a few months as a kid.

It took about a year of constant arguments between my mom and I before we both finally understood where the other was coming from. To her, I was her only son, a toddler at that, taken on a day that was supposed to be an exciting reunion for my dad and his friends that unfortunately resulted in the unwelcome presence of his brother, their unexpected deaths at Piccolo's hand, and my year long kidnapping by him. My mom didn't even find out about all of this till days later, and had to wait that entire year to be able to see me again, and that was on a news channel on Master Roshi's old television. I was her baby, scared to death and hiding amongst the rubble of the desert we were fighting at while the dead bodies of Yamcha and Tien laid around me. It was too much for her to take in. What really pushed her over the edge however was my decision to go back to Namek with Bulma and Krillin to revive the guy that was "responsible" for me being in the battlefield in the first place, pushing her hatred for Piccolo over the edge. Eventually though, she saw what good of an influence Piccolo was being as he helped me relax and learn to meditate so that I'll release any stress from worrying over dad's return. He wasn't the evil "thing" she initially believed.

Now, I don't know how bad the argument between mom and dad last night was, but I admit to feeling that this was a long way coming. As much as they have in common, where both want a comfortable, no frills lifestyle where they can just lay out on the grass all day in the back yard eating lunch with and run around with their kids; they don't exactly… match. Dad knows exactly what he wants; he always does, making it easy for him to do whatever he wants without regrets. Mom on the other hand tends to over think things, worrying about every possible scenario and if she'll have a solution set out for it. It's why she always enforced studying on me as a kid, so that I had a grasp on any field I showed interest in. If I didn't like one job, I could move on to something completely different, that is except fighting. In her eyes dad already had that covered. He's the world's savior and he has to do everything in his power to be able to do his job as efficiently as he does, meaning long periods away from home and a primary focus on training. Goten and I on the other hand are meant to follow a different path, which I think is proving to be true.

I end up looking over at him and notice him starring at our mom, a concerned look covering his face. He glances over at dad and his brows furrow even closer together. Feeling out his ki for some sense of what he's feeling, I'm hit with a wall of severe apprehension. I think dad must have felt it too because he turns from looking up at mom to looking at Goten, giving him a small, not-so-there smile. Goten doesn't return it, instead he takes a step towards dad.

"Dad… What's going on? Why is mom so angry?" he starts off, his voice thick as though he was trying not to cry.

Dad frowns and reaches towards him, placing an arm around his shoulders and a hand on the back of Gotens head as he hugs him tightly. Immediately Goten hugs dad tighter to his own body as he starts to cry.

"G-Goten…" I stutter, surprised by his tears. The last time I'd seen Goten cry was when he was nine and was told he couldn't hang out with Trunks for the entire summer after they tried test driving one of Capsule Cars new cars only to end up crashing it into a nearby store front Bulma ended up being responsible for paying. He's eighteen now, but he looks more vulnerable now then he did then.

"Shh, son, it's okay," I hear dad whisper as he runs his hand through Gotens hair and slowly rubs his back in an effort to sooth him. "It's alright, I'm here. We're all here for you. Nothing's gonna happen to change that, okay sweetheart?" he asks as he places his hands on Gotens cheeks, wiping the tears making their way down with his thumbs as he looks into his eyes.

Goten sniffles as he tries to stop himself from crying, nodding his head to dads question. He takes in a few gulps of air before he finally brings dad in for another hug. Dad kisses the top of his head and holds him before we hear mom clear her throat.

"Goten, I know you're upset honey, I'm sure we all are. Your father and I are going to have a talk and then we'll talk to you, Gohan and those here about it, okay?" She says softly as she makes her way down the stairs. "There's no need to cry sweetie, nothing has happened, your dad and I just got into an argument, that's all." She states as she gets close enough to reach an arm up and rub his back.

"That's _all_?" He suddenly questions, pulling back from dad to stare at mom bewildered. "If that's all then why the hell did you make such a big deal about it all of last night?! You said dad doesn't love this family and then started throwing all of his things into suitcases!" He turns to look back at dad, face red from his yells. "Dad… Dad you're not leaving are you?" he questions, voice breaking on the last word as fresh tears make their way down his face.

"Goten_—_," both my parents start at the same time. They glance at each other before my mom continues with "Goten, it may be for the best if he does."

All of the rooms occupants are seemingly shocked by her words, Goten slack jawed as he stares at her.

"Chi-Chi think about what you're saying!" we turn to look at Bulma, who I'd forgotten was still here. "Chi-Chi, whatever it is between you two it can be resolved, you don't have to throw him out! Goten still needs him, so do little Pan, Gohan and Videl! You can't mean all of the angry things you've said, you just need marriage counsel—"

"No Bulma, in this matter you're wrong! Goku and I have been on bad terms now for _years_, dating back to when Goten was still a kid. Things are never going to get easier for us, and last night our argument made that all the more clear. He is not in love with me. He does not want to be married to me. He does not want this family. So he can get the hell out! He doesn't belong here if that's the way he feels!" mom yells, rage clear in the voice that has grown hoarse from the abuse her vocal chords have taken from the ours of her non-stop screaming last night. She turns from Bulma to look at dad, who had happened to pull Goten close to himself while mom was speaking.

"I don't want to see you here. I don't want to hear anymore of the heartless words you said to me yesterday. You've already broken my heart and I won't torture myself by letting you try to explain why." Her eyes water at this point and she wipes at them with the back of her hand before looking down at Goten who had turned from dads embrace to see her. "I'm so, _so_, sorry Goten, but I cannot be with your father anymore. Please don't hate me for making that decision without asking you or Gohan, but I had to." She says before turning and running up the stairs towards our bathroom, sobs making their way past her lips.

"What happened?" I ask as I look around. Goten and dad are still looking up towards the door mom just slammed while Bulma, Vegeta, Videl and the girls stare at us. I feel a sense of dread building up inside of me despite the feeling I've always had of things turning out this way. "Dad, please explain what happened between you and mom, are you really going to leave her?... leave here?" I realize that I've never thought what mom and dad not being together would mean, or at least not being together _just because_. I mean sure I got used to mom being a single parent the seven years dad was dead, but that was because dad wasn't here. Whenever dad was around he spent almost all his time with us, even hardly visiting his friends. The only reason he wouldn't be with us is because he was either off planet fighting or dead. Where the hell will he be now if he leaves?

"I don't want to go." He answers me softly; still starring at the bathroom door mom went into.

—_1 Year Later—_

"No way! Goku? What happened to you, man?"

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry I've taken so long to update everyone! One of the consequences of being alive is dealing with unexpected events and/or a ton of BS. Everything has been cleared up, so I really hope you enjoyed that last chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews and messages you've all sent, you're all wonderful! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, or my writing in general. I'm looking for a beta reader and it would help tremendously. Thanks for reading! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own DB/Z/GT...

* * *

"No way! Goku? What happened to you, man?"

Somewhat startled at hearing my name coming from such a familiar voice, I drop the fork I had been using to look around and see who'd just called out to me.

"Yamcha?" There across from me stood someone I hadn't even _seen_ let alone thought about in years. Thinking back on it, the last time I saw him was about six years ago at a party Bulma put together to celebrate Bra's birth. He hadn't said much, just stayed long enough to congratulate Bulma and Vegeta on their new baby, danced a song or two then ran off after getting a call from his girlfriend. We didn't know what was going on, and to be honest at the time I didn't care enough to wonder about it. For as long as I'd known Yamcha, he was always having girl troubles, so it was nothing new.

He takes a couple of steps closer to the table I'm sitting at and looks me over, giving me the chance to do the same. Amazingly enough, he looks almost exactly the same as he did that day, with hair long enough to have a few strands fall over his eyes, giving him a youthful appearance despite the creases around his eyes. I find myself to be relieved by how he hasn't really changed, probably due to how much everything else has within the past year.

"Yeah, man, it's me," he starts, bringing me out of my thoughts, "Uh, sorry for coming up to you like that, I'm just kind of surprised to see you here, you know? Especially since you're out at a restaurant alone—wait—you are alone right? 'Cause you were just sitting there looking pretty miserable and—"

"Yamcha, please!," I exclaim, immediately looking around to make sure the staff and the other diners didn't hear me. I've been kicked out of restaurants for lesser offenses, so I've become very cautious. Grinning sheepishly, he pulls out the only other chair at the table and takes a seat across from me. Sighing, I shake my head as a small smile slowly forms on my face in response to his. "Sorry about that, I just don't like being put on the spot. To answer your question though, yes, I am here alone. Are you?"

"Yeah I just got here. I was in the neighborhood looking for a new apartment with a real estate agent and decided to stop by for a bite to eat. Speaking of which…" He looks up as a waiter stops by our table and hands Yamcha the menu. Quickly glancing through it he orders a glass of wine and a steak dish. As the waiter takes his leave Yamcha glances down at my three plates of chicken and steamed vegetables and raises a brow. "Man you must have been here a while if that's all you have left on your plate!" he says as he chuckles.

"Actually, I haven't been here that long, maybe twenty minutes at the most." I can't help but roll my eyes at him, annoyed at the fact that my eating habits are always a source of entertainment for everyone who's grown to know me. They've known I'm Saiyan, for what, twenty five years now? and my tendencies are still shocking to them? They'd probably have an aneurysm if they knew my appetite has been this weak for some time now.

"That's all you're going to have? See! I knew something was up! Even when we were about to fight the strongest guys we could have ever imagined, you always found it in you to eat a whole table full of food. We've had ten years of peace and right now you look worse than you did when you got the heart virus all those years ago!" He pauses, calming himself by taking a sip of the wine the waiter had come back to place on our table. He looks at me then, staring into my eyes for a few seconds before placing his glass down and clasping his hands on the space in front of him. I could tell he was about to try and start a conversation I had no desire to delve into.

"Listen, Goku… I know that you and Chi-Chi have been having problems for the past year, and—no! Wait, don't leave!" Grabbing my jacket sleeve with his left hand as I start getting up from my seat he makes placating motions with his right, pleading me to stay and just hear him out. "Come on Goku, it's not just anyone here talking to you! I've known you since you were just twelve years old, I want to make sure you're okay." He lets go of my sleeve as the waiter comes back with his meal, glancing between Yamcha and I with worry clear on his face. Reassuring him that everything is fine, I sit back down and look down at my forgotten food, my appetite having been shot to hell the second Yamcha mentioned Chi-Chi's name.

"Yamcha," I start off, my voice low and expression more serious than Yamcha has probably ever seen outside of battle. "I _really _don't want to talk about my wife right now. I'm not sure how you know we're on not so great terms, but please, let's just leave it at that, okay? I came here on my own to get away from having to deal with that back home, so just drop it." My gaze never wavered from his, intent on making sure my words got through to him. I couldn't deal with anymore discussions, advice or suggestions on what I should be doing in terms of my marriage, it was slowly driving me insane with anger. Between the kids, Chi-Chi, her father and the counselors we'd spoken with, anymore contributions and I'd snap.

He nodded his head in compliance and mumbled something about starting his meal before it got cold. Abruptly, he calls the waiter over and orders an entire bottle of wine. I frown at him, disproving of him consuming that much alcohol, to which he just responds with, "Red wine is actually good for your heart Goku. Not only that, but it tastes great and relaxes you. Don't shoot it down, have you had it before?"

"Yeah, once or twice," I reply, frowning even more as he grins and starts pouring me a glass. "That wasn't really an invitation for you to share, Yamcha."

"Yeah, well, I already poured it. Besides, it's only one glass. I still have the rest of the bottle to drink." He winks and starts cutting up his steak. Sighing I decide to just go with it, trying to push down the negative thoughts that were always at the forefront of my mind. A few minutes passed, consisting of the murmuring coming from the diners surrounding us along with the clanking of glasses. I started feeling kind of antsy, not knowing what to do now that I wasn't actually eating or in the comfort of my own company. I made to grab one of the bread rolls on the table but instead retracted my hand when I realized that I would just end up tearing the bread into pieces and not actually eat it. It was becoming a bad habit of mine at home. Chi-Chi would cook and we'd sit at the dinner table together where we were supposed to 'discuss what was on our minds' according to our marriage counselor, Mr. Baker.

I get why it's supposed to help, since we're participating in an act we both enjoyed at one point, but instead it's made Chi-Chi's hate for me that much stronger with every single meal she's felt she's had to cook for a man she not only doesn't consider her husband, but who also brought upon her the greatest pain she could have experienced next to losing her children. We're not meant to be together right now, but the day Piccolo and I came back to check on everything and Chi-Chi basically told me I wasn't part of the family anymore, Goten sort of had a breakdown. He was so _angry_, pulling out of the grasp I'd had him in, running up to the bathroom Chi-Chi had locked herself in and breaking the door open. He'd grabbed Chi-Chi, ran back downstairs and forced both her and I down on the couch, all the while tears were streaming from his eyes.

_**-**Flashback**-**_

"You will _not_ take my family away from me! I've only gotten to know us for ten years, and some stupid miscommunication will not be the cause of me having to lose one of you! You've been through everything together!" Goten practically ripped off Gohans arms when he tried placing them on his shoulders. His glare softening a bit at seeing the distraught face of his brother, he pulled Gohan into a hug.

"Gohan, you understand, right? It's not fair to us, them included, to be torn apart over some stupid words! Mom lived without dad for seven years and missed him every day. I know she did because she would always point out stuff that reminded her of dad all the time… so why now… that we're all finally together, are we… " He didn't finish, his legs buckling beneath him as he started to sob. Gohan held his weight up as he attempted to sooth him, Chi-Chi and I encircling them a second later. She and I shared a look as we all huddled together, her eyes betraying the reassuring voice she used to calm Goten down. The glare she sent my way spoke volumes.

**-**_End Flashback_**-**

Sighing I take a sip of my wine, absently noting that the taste is somewhat appealing, but not something I could see myself drinking outside of a setting such as this, which in itself reminds me of what Yamcha mentioned earlier.

"So, you're getting a new apartment?" It was strange, but I felt awkward starting a conversation with him. Not because of whom he is, but rather, because for the past few months, I've been relatively quiet. Keeping to myself has never been difficult for me, but I think at this point I must have mastered it.

"Yeah, need a change of scenery. Staying in the same place for too long has never really appealed to me." He smiles, continues to eat while I nod my head. I could definitely relate to that. After meeting Bulma, all I ever did was travel the world. Despite the purpose in mind, either finding the dragon balls or getting stronger, I was always excited to discover what else was out there. As small as this planet is compared to many of the others out there, it has so much to offer. Aside from coming here to the city to get a bite to eat, I haven't really left Mt. Paouz much in the last couple of years. A trip might be the break I need from all the drama back home. I scoffed at the thought of that. 'Home'. It hasn't felt like it in a long time.

I hear a throat clearing and notice the concern on Yamcha's face, probably due to how irritated I must have suddenly looked at the route my thoughts were taking. "Oh, sorry, Yamcha, I was just thinking."

"Yeah, I noticed… Hey, uh, what are you doing after this?"

"I was planning to go home, why?"

"Well, I was actually headed towards Bulma's after this. She knows that I was looking for an apartment and we were going to discuss the options available for me. Since she's close by, why don't you come with me? Since it looks like you don't really want to go home right now." He looked slightly hopeful, but I could tell he was sure I'd turn him down.

He was right. I didn't want to go back home, but that didn't mean I shouldn't. I've made a lot of effort this past year in trying to make my marriage with Chi-Chi work, mainly consisting of me spending a great deal of time with her. I probably wouldn't complain had our relationship not been over. The night that I'd confessed my true feelings for her was like an off switch on her love for me, as corny as it sounds.

"Well… what do you say?" He asks, interrupting my musings once again.

"You know what? Sure, let's go. I haven't seen her or Vegeta in a while; it'd be nice to see them."

"Alright! Well, I'm already done here," he pauses to drink down the rest of his wine, smiling widely before asking, "Ready to go?"

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I wonder if anyone expected that Goku and Chi-Chi would still be together xD. Well this is still going to be slash eventually, this chapter and the next will help move things along! Till next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: Don't own anything DB/Z/GT **

We didn't speak as we made our way over to Bulmas, allowing my thoughts to run rampant over whether or not I'd be regretting my decision to spend time there instead of going home as I'd originally planned to. Luckily I didn't get to follow that train of thought; before I knew it we'd already arrived at Capsule Corp. I hear a slight chuckle coming from Yamcha, likely amused at my apparent bewilderment.

"I'm surprised you didn't bump into any street poles on our way here Goku, you were glaring at the ground pretty hard the entire time." he says as he steps up to the main entrance of the building before speaking into the intercom button connecting him to a receptionist . "Hey, it's Yamcha! Bulma's expecting me."

"Yamcha, huh? I'll inform Mrs. Brief right away sir!" we hear a bubbly voice reply back, Bulma's voice filtering through a few seconds later. "Hey, Yamcha, come on up! I'm on the second floor patio." The entrance doors slide open and we are greeted by one of 's many robots, this particular model being designed to escort guests around.

Right as Yamcha and I turn into the hallway that will lead us onto the patio, he turns to me with an expression overcome by what can only be recognized as sudden mischief. "Hey, why don't we surprise Bulma?"

"I thought me coming over unannounced would already be a surprise." I reply, quirking a brow at his suggestion.

"Oh, come on! I'll go in first and after, say, I don't know a minute or two? Come in looking panicked, like there's a new threat coming to take over the world or something." He whispered, giving the robot that had stopped to patiently wait for us an untrusting once over.

"Relax, Yamcha, it's not like the robot is going to run and tell Bulma," I can't help the small smile that tugs at my lips at seeing how excited he's gotten, " Besides, I thought you wanted to surprise her, not scare her."

"Scare her, surprise her, either way she's going to flip," he grins before patting my shoulder and turning to leave. "See you in two."

Shaking my head I let out a long sigh. Taking a look around the now empty hallway, I've got to admit, it's a bit strange to be here after not seeing Bulma in so long. Thinking back on it, whenever I took off on one of my escapades as a kid, time became irrelevant as my focus was placed on whichever goal I'd set out to meet. I never took into consideration just how much time I'd be spending away from my friends. I can't help but wonder if my distraction made being away from them easier to bear with. Although, it's difficult to get attached to someone new when the trauma of losing the single most important person to you, the only person you've _ever_ _known_, is ripped away from you, without your knowledge or understanding. Losing Grandpa Gohan had as big an impact on my life as losing my memories as an infant did, all of my actions following his death reflected his teachings in my life somehow. I wanted to become as great and noble a fighter as he was while thoroughly maintaining peace and justice, as was the way we lived, even if it was just the two of us. I couldn't imagine becoming that close to someone only to lose them because I couldn't protect them, _again_. I needed to be the strongest, in case I did feel as deeply for someone else as I did my grandfather, I'd be able to prevent them coming to harm this time. It's one of the reasons I trained so hard during those first couple of years.

Krillin's death at Tambourine's hand, one of Demon King Piccolo's creations, hit me very hard because of this. There I was, stronger than I could have imagined, and in an instant he's taken from this world without me being able to do a damn thing. I hadn't known him as long as I'd known Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong or Puar, but we were able to form such a strong bond from training right alongside each other under Master Roshi's tutelage. He became my best friend and his murder reinforced the fact that I couldn't allow for my loved ones to die in that manner if I had the ability to protect them.

I didn't always think of my quest to become better as a need. For this, I am eternally grateful for the time I was allowed to spend training with Kami and Mr. Popo. Both taught me how to calm my mind and focus, not just on what my opponents next move will be, but on getting past my fears of not being able to be or do enough. Once I understood that all I can offer is my very best, I honed a new sense of confidence that allows me to walk into any battle knowing that whether I come out of it winning or losing, I gave it my all. With this new mindset intact, I was able to focus on just how _enjoying_ a fighting could be. Nothing sends me as big a rush as knowing that I'm about to fight someone powerful, someone who's going to give me a run for my money and make me work to get at least one hit in. Neither my friends nor I could know at the time that my Saiyan heritage was the culprit behind my bloodlust, but Raditz could sense it in me from the minute he'd met me, and since then the only other person I'd met who's had a great a yearn for battle as me is Vegeta—who happened to be glaring at me right now.

"Gah! Vegeta? What are you doing here?" I yelled as I pressed my body up against the wall behind me.

"Nice of you to finally take note of your surroundings Kakarot, "He sneers, "How long were you planning on dozing off in my hallway for?"

"Dozing off…?" I question, quickly realizing that in my waiting for the two minute time frame Yamcha had given me I'd gotten carried away in my reverie, completely missing my cue.

"Yes, fool, don't tell me you were meditating, Kakarot. I assumed just as much when I first saw you doing whatever the hell it is you're about to tell me you were doing, but if that were the case you'd have responded when I first called out to you." He explained.

"Oh. Uh, I was just thinking… by the way, how long were you standing there anyway?" I asked, Vegeta's short temper being notorious enough for me to wonder if I'd been out here as long as he made it seem.

"Enough time to wonder how the hell you've only been killed twice if someone as powerful as I can approach you without you batting an eye. I hope I haven't allowed you to think you should feel safe around me." He smirks, arms folding across his chest.

I couldn't help but laugh, feeling a warm feeling growing in my chest. Had I not come here today, I probably would have never realized that I actually missed him. _Vegeta_. Of all people, heh.

"What the hell are you laughing at, idiot?" he asks, a suspicious gleam in his eyes as he narrows them at me.

"I was just thinking… I haven't heard from you in a while and that's one of the first things you say to me. I actually missed it." I say with a chuckle.

Baffled, he snorts out, "You need to get out more, Kakarot," As he walks away.

I didn't know it, but a goofy grin spread across my face as I watched him walk away.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" He calls out to me over his shoulder.

"Oh, no! Well, Bulma doesn't know I'm here, so I was just getting ready to surprise her." I say as I walk closer to him.

Turning around, he gives me an expectant gaze, silently asking me to explain myself. "Well, after I ran into Yamcha he asked me to come here with him since he and Bulma had plans. He didn't tell the receptionist who let us in that I was here with him, so she couldn't relay that information to Bulma. Right before we went in to meet with her, he came up with a plan for me to surprise her. I was supposed to pop up out of nowhere with some horrible news that the Earth is under attack or something… but I got kind of sidetracked." I reply sheepishly.

At hearing our plan, a downright sinister expression immediately follows. "That's actually not too bad of an idea… "


End file.
